Something Right
by DruidKitty
Summary: FTL AU Rumbelle. Takes place right after Skin Deep. After discovering she's pregnant, Belle's only goal is to do what's best for her child. Rumplestiltskin's only goal is to make sure the daughter of his thought to be dead true love has the best life she can possibly have, even though King Maurice and Queen Regina have other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This story is based on a prompt left by a guest. It will not be a very long story, but I really liked the prompt and wanted to give it a shot. Hope everyone likes it, and BBB should be updated in the next week or so :) **

The fall would kill her. Just one mistake and there was no chance at survival, but this was the only way. That's what Belle kept thinking over and over as she looked over the edge of the tower. She had to be close to ten stories up, so there definitely was no room for error. If she was going to climb down, then she would just have to be very careful and go as slow as possible. The walls were jagged enough for climbing, but one wrong slip and she would meet her imminent death.

Just to make sure, she took a moment to examine the wall the best she could from where she was standing, something she had done over and over again. She was certain she could descend down it no problem. There were plenty of bricks that were out of place she could use to climb down.

Glancing back of the door to her room, that's what she had succumbed to calling it these days, she knew tonight would be her last chance to escape. No one should visit her at this hour.

Looking back down at the ground, she almost wanted to back out. Yet, the moon shone high, illuminating everything well; she'd have no trouble seeing like she would on most nights, another reason she should try.

Placing a hand on her belly, she took a deep breath. Yes, this was the only way. It had been over a month since she had discovered she was pregnant, and any day now she would start to show. If her father found out, she didn't know what he would do to the baby, but she was pretty sure he would kill it. No, she couldn't let that happen. If it was just her life that was one thing, but now she was responsible for keeping her baby safe. She was a mother. And a mother has to do what she can to take care of her child. So if that meant climbing down the tower was the only way to escape, then she would just have to take the chance.

Over the past couple weeks she had been tinkering with the bars to the window until one finally came loose. Pulling it out of it's socket, she braced herself. As she lifted herself up onto the windowsill, she cringed. The wound she had sustained earlier that day had reopened. Seeing the fresh crimson stain on the side of her dress confirmed it. However, she didn't have time to tend to it now; she had to get this over with.

Her father didn't exist anymore. Whoever that man was downstairs was not him. Not anymore. There was someone else in his body, or he was cursed. That's what she believed. She had always known him to be so kind hearted.

After Rumplestiltskin threw her out of the Dark Castle, she had contemplated where to go. She was upset and depressed that he rejected her love, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Eventually she decided to return home to her father. Even though she wanted to stay with Rumple, she missed her father dearly. However, she had never expected him to not welcome her with open arms.

As soon as Belle had arrived home, the clerics had convinced her father that she was tainted. No amount of pleading or begging could convince him otherwise, and he certainly didn't want to hear that there was good in the Dark One. When King Maurice came to the realization that Belle had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin, that's when she was moved to the tower and the scourging and flaying started. Her father had told her it was to cleanse her soul, and that it would stop once she no longer felt anything for the monster. Belle knew that would never happen. Even though Rumple rejected her, she knew he loved her and she loved him. He was her true love and that would never change.

When things were at there worse, she had attempted many times to call for Rumplestiltskin. Yet, he had never came. She didn't know the reason, whether he didn't hear her, or if he was ignoring her because he thought she had betrayed him. Either way, it had only added to her depression.

Making it all the way out of the window, she steadied herself ready to descend. Her movements were slow and careful, and every step made her nervous. Yet, every step was one step closer to the bottom.

Butterflies swelled in her stomach after she had descended halfway down the tower. She was almost there; her freedom was so close. The air smelled so wonderful as well. That little bit was refreshing by itself. For the past few months she had been stuck in that dungeon. It smelled rancid and putrid. Over time, the smell had seemed to only get worse, but she had realized quickly that it was only because of her pregnancy. However, now for the first time in awhile, she didn't feel nauseous. It brought a smile to her face.

The bottom was near, just a little bit further. Yes, she was going to make it. She would be able to flee to safety. She would be able save her baby. Perhaps, her hopes may have been a little too high, but perhaps she could reunite with Rumplestiltskin and they could be a family. Her baby would be well cared for, and she would be where she wanted to be: with her true love.

Just as she was beginning to believe she was going to make it, the brink under her right foot gave out, and she felt herself slip. It caused her to lose her grip as well. Gasping louder than she intended, she quickly grabbed for another brick, but the distance was just too far. She was going to meet the ground like she wanted, but it wouldn't be in the way she had intended.

As she spiraled down toward the ground, with the stars the only thing in her sight, all she could manage to say was "I'm sorry…" It was an apology meant for both Rumplestiltskin and her unborn child. Tears stung her eyes as she realized she would never get to see Rumple again, or tell him that she really did love him. She would never look upon her child's face, and her child would never know life. 'But at least I did something right,' she thought, 'I saved my people from the ogre wars.'

Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact, knowing death would instantly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

An empty heart and a chipped cup. Belle's words ran over and over in Rumplestiltskin's mind as he placed his beloved chipped cup on the main pedestal in his home. She was right in telling him that he would regret his decision to reject her love and throw her from the Dark Castle. And she had told him that when he realized it that all he would have left was an empty heart and a chipped cup.

Now after finding out about her tragic death, he knew her words rang true. If only he had believed her, she wouldn't have had to throw herself from a tower to escape her father's wrath. Her father would have never had the opportunity to harm her. She would still be here, safe and sound in his arms.

Thinking about what had happened to Belle brought more than tears to his eyes. He was so depressed about what she went through that at that moment he didn't even have the energy to get angry with her father. He was honest with himself for once. It was all his fault that Belle had to go through what she did. He should have never cast her out. Why would he not even consider that her family would think her tainted? Of course they would. She had spent months living with the most feared being in all the lands. He was just too concerned that she was working with Regina to steal his powers to see reason.

As the days went on, his mood didn't get any better. He fell into despair knowing that he would never again be with his true love. Never again would he hold her in his arms. Their lips would never meet, and he would never be able to tell her that he loved her more than life itself. If only there was a way to turn back time, he would do everything right; he would have never sent her away. 'She would have left on her own accord eventually,' he tried to tell himself, 'everyone I love always does so.' Still, even if he believed those words to be true, it didn't change how he felt about Belle or the situation.

Late one afternoon, he stood staring out his tower window from the room he normally made his potions. He hadn't worked much since the news of Belle's death. Mostly he spun. Spinning usually helped him to forget, but he could never forget her or what he did. Nowadays, he found he spent most of his time staring out the window, staring at the path that led to his castle. He could still see Belle returning from town with fresh straw. After he had lost all hope in her ever returning when he had set her free, it was the biggest shock of his life to see her return. Everyone who left him never returned. Yet, seeing her sprint along towards the castle, his heart had swelled with affection, even though he hadn't known her reasons to return.

Not wanting to picture that day any longer, he sat down to spin. His spinning these days was slow; he didn't much have the heart for it. He didn't much have the heart for anything anymore. The little he had managed to accomplish recently only involved steps to finding his son, Baelfire. He had rejected Belle to keep his power so he could find his son, the least he could do was continue his search, not that he wanted to quit. He wanted more than anything to be reunited with his boy, but he wished he hadn't sacrificed Belle's life to do so.

Losing himself completely in his spinning, he didn't sense his magic when it tried to alert him of intruders making their way into his home. As they made their way into the castle, he thought he heard some noise. After momentarily debating it, thinking nothing could get past his barriers, he decided to go down and investigate.

Expecting to find nothing, he was shocked when he stepped into the main hall and found Belle's father, King Maurice standing there with several soldiers behind him. Some of the men were going through his things, taking items as they pleased.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Rumplestiltskin could feel all the anger surface that had built up over the past few weeks. Coming face to face with a man who tortured his own daughter, after she had basically sold herself to save him and all her people, infuriated him. And the King breaking into his castle only added to it.

Rumplestiltskin did not want to scold or taunt the man like he normally would. Talking would only give the King a chance to plead for his life, and right now Rumplestiltskin did not want to hear it. Normally he would capture the man, and torture him the same way he tortured Belle, but he was so torn by her death that he just wanted Maurice to be dead, and for it to be over with. Ready to dispose of her father, Rumple could feel the magic summon at his fingertips. Except, he realized, he couldn't feel it. Glancing down at his hands, he tried to call forth the smallest of items, but nothing happened. Why? Had Belle's kiss actually taken away his powers? But that was weeks ago! He had used magic over and over again since then and nothing had been out of the ordinary, at least not until now. What was happening?

Looking back up at the King, he noticed what he didn't notice before. The smug look on the King's face. Why was that look on his face? Then he saw it. Rumplestiltskin now knew why that look was there. The King was holding it up right where he could see it. There was no mistaking it; it most definitely wasn't a fake.

Wait, but how did the King get it? And right from under his nose too? Rumplestiltskin had hid it well, and even if it was found, it was protected by some of the strongest magic that existed. How did they even know that it existed? He had been the Dark One for over three hundred years, and he had made sure as the years went by that the stories of it's existence had faded away.

Rumplestiltskin glared at King Maurice, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Belle's father had possession of the dagger that controls the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin was no longer a free man. No, now he would now have to do whatever his master bid of him, and his master was King Maurice. He couldn't even imagine what was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes shut tight, Belle braced for the impact as she fell through the air. Yet as the moments passed, the impact never came. Daring to open her eyes, she gasped in surprise when she realized she was standing safely on the ground. What had happened? A seed of hope began to grow and a smile formed on her face. Perhaps Rumplestiltksin had heard her calls and rescued her. She glanced around, searching for her love. She was about to call out for him, when she her eyes landed on _her_.

"Well, well. The story I told Rumple almost became the truth," the woman said with a sadistic smirk.

Belle's smile quickly changed to a grimace. This woman was the reason she was in this situation to begin with. The Queen, as Rumple had called her in his fit of fury, had convinced Belle to share true love's kiss with Rumple so it would break his curse. But it had backfired. Yes the curse had begun to break, but when Rumple realized it, he grew angry, and his fury was out of control when he assumed Belle had been working with the Queen the entire time. He thought it a trick, he hadn't believed she really loved him, and in turn banished her from the Dark Castle. Belle's heart broke all over again thinking about that day. If only they had shared that kiss without the influence of the Queen, then Belle knew she would still be safe and sound with her true love.

Belle's fists clenched at her sides and she glared at the Queen. "What do _you_ want?" she asked furiously.

The Queen continued to smirk and spoke nonchalantly, "Now is this how you treat someone who just saved your life? Don't I at least get a thank you?"

"Thank you? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this situation!"

The Queen scoffed, "What, you blame me for what Rumplestiltskin did to you? I didn't tell him to deny your love, throw you from his castle, and send you back to your father. I didn't force your father's hand making him do what he did to you. Those things were beyond my control."

"Yes, but you knew they would happen, somehow you knew!"

The Queen rolled her eyes and lost eye contact with Belle. She began fiddling with her fingernails acting bored with the conversation. "No, my dear. I planned on you breaking his curse, rendering that imp powerless," she looked back up and spoke more sternly, "What I didn't expect was for you to screw it up."

Belle saw a dangerous look in her eyes and suddenly she was a little frightened as the Queen took a few steps toward her. She had not realized before the Queen may have had an ulterior motive in breaking Rumple's curse, and now that she knew she had angered the woman by ruining her plans, whatever they may be. Now she was worried what the witch had in store for her. "Wa…What do you want?" she asked again, this time her voice was shaky and more unsure.

"Why you my dear. Just because he values his power more than you, doesn't mean he wouldn't pay a fair price to ensure your safety."

Belle resisted the urge to react, even though she was more frightened than ever. The things the clerics did to her would be nothing compared to what this woman would do. She had magic, Belle knew that because she had saved her from the fall with it. Her hand mindlessly went to her lower belly. Belle feared for the baby's safety more than anything. The Queen immediately noticed the action, and Belle regretting her mistake instantly.

The Queen's smirk grew as she looked between Belle's eyes and her stomach. "Don't tell me Rumple left you with a seed in your belly?"

Belle's hand dropped to her side and she did well not to alter her facial expression.

The Queen walked right up to her, "He did! Unless one of those clerics took advantage of you?"

"No?" the Queen confirmed as Belle furrowed her brow taking the words as an insult. She let out an evil laugh, "This will be much sweeter than I ever imagined!"

Belle held out her hands pleadingly, "Please! Just let me go back to him! I can break his curse!"

It took barely a second for the Queen's smile to fade into a scowl, "You think I could trust you to do that? You had your chance and you failed. No, you and your child are worth more to me now."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes and her gaze wandered over to the forest line. If she ran now she might be able to get away. But after barely taking one step, she heard the snap of fingers, and her body was immobile.

"I don't think so," the Queen stated, "You're not going anywhere, except back with me."

As the Queen released the magic that rendered Belle unable to move, Belle found herself locked in a cage on the back of a horse and buggy. The buggy began to move along the road, and Belle knew she had just escaped one prison, only to be put into another.


End file.
